The invention pertains to a device for fastening at least one elongated object to a base part by means of at least two fastening elements connected to the base part, having a carrier part for holding the object or each object, having a connecting unit which has a fixed guide part that is connected with the carrier part, and a holding part that is in displaceable engagement with the guide part and that can be brought into engagement with a fastening element, and having a further connecting unit that can be brought into engagement with a further fastening element.
A device of this type is known from DE 85 13 784 U. In the previously known device, elongated objects in the form of conducting wires can be fastened by means of strips to an elongated rail as the carrier part. The previously known device has a first connecting unit, which exhibits a fixed guide part connected with the carrier part. The guide part of the previously known device exhibits a pin configured with a head. The head, which is larger in diameter than the cross section of a shaft segment of the pin, is grasped from behind by an elongated rail that is connected with a holding part for a fastening element. The rail is guided by the pin, so the holding part can be displaced relative to the guide part.
Although the previously known device is easy to fasten, and the displaceability of the holding part makes it possible to correct distance discrepancies between the fastening elements, the design of the connecting element in question is relatively bulky, and it is relatively expensive to produce.
The invention is based on the problem of suggesting a device of the type mentioned above that has a relatively compact design and is inexpensive to produce.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by a device of the type mentioned above, in that the guide part is configured with an outer sleeve that surrounds a guide cavity, whereby the guide cavity exhibits a cross section that is longer in the longitudinal direction than in the transverse direction, that the holding part has inside the guide cavity a displaceable inner sleeve with a diameter in the longitudinal direction that is smaller than the diameter of the outer sleeve in the longitudinal direction, and that engagement elements that are in engagement with each other are configured between the walls of the guide part and the walls of the holding part.
Because of the design of the device according to the invention, the holding part is placed in a space-saving way inside the guide part, and is guided directly over the guide part by the engagement elements inside the guide cavity. As a result, the device can be used even under cramped installation conditions, and can be produced inexpensively. In one configuration of a device according to the invention, it is advantageously provided that the engagement elements are formed by guide recesses and guide projections that extend in the longitudinal direction.
In order to achieve an insertion of the holding part into the guide part that is as easy as possible, in a further development of the configuration mentioned above, it is provided that the guide projections are configured on walls of the guide part and the guide recesses are configured on walls of the holding part.
In order to prevent as much as possible the holding part from being pulled out of the guide part, the guide projections in the configuration mentioned above and the associated further development advantageously exhibit a triangular cross section, whereby the side facing the fastening element in the mounting direction onto a fastening element is angled less steeply than the side facing away from the fastening element in the mounting direction.
In order to achieve a good connection with a fastening element with a device according to the invention, in an advantageous configuration the holding part surrounds a continuous holding channel and is configured with inward pointing latching lugs.
In another advantageous configuration of a device according to the invention, for an especially good distance adjustment it is provided that the additional connecting unit is configured in accordance with the connecting unit that exhibits a displaceable holding part, whereby the longitudinal directions of the holding parts are aligned at right angles to each other. As a result, this configuration can be especially well adjusted.
Further advantageous configurations and advantages of the invention are the object of the following description of an embodiment, including references to the figures in the drawing. The following are shown: